The Inconvenience of Imprinting
by Lovely Lovable Little Liar
Summary: AU New Moon. Edward never came back, Jake and Bella are getting married. At the wedding Jacob sees a girl he can't live without.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bella/Jake fans probably shouldn't read this….

Finally, I'm marrying Bella. She swore for so long that he would come back, that he still loved her, but I knew better. She loved me, I had become her whole world, me and the rest of the Pack.

When Edward left her, four years ago, she had been broken beyond repair. I knew that she would never be whole again, but I filled a large part of the hole he left.

Our wedding would be amazing. My sisters and Bella's mother had planned the whole thing. I knew that Bella would hate it, fancy and she had to wear a nice dress. I feel really silly in my tux, but what can I do?

Oh god, the guests are coming in…

I love Bella, but I don't love her as much as I could. I never imprinted. People assumed that I had, because I was so focused on Bella. I hadn't.

Bella looks so pretty, the dress makes her look like an angel.

And then, it was like the world shifted, and everything was suddenly focused around this small girl, who looked around 19, maybe, with curly red and blue hair. She had the same deep brown eyes as Bella, but she was a hundred times more beautiful than Bella could ever be. I had this weird longing to make her smile. She noticed me staring at her and blushed.

I knew that I couldn't marry Bella. I could never love anyone but this girl. I shifted uneasily, and turned to Sam, Quil and Embry.

"Guys, I can't do this. I have to get out of here." I whispered.

"Why?" Sam whispered back, looking thoroughly confused.

"I can't marry Bella, not now that I know that I love that girl." I said hurriedly.

Sam looked shocked. "What girl?"

I nodded to the girl the my world now orbited around. "Her, the one with the reddish- blueish hair... I… love her."

Sam sighed. "Imprinting is never convenient, is it? We have to tell Bella, and everyone, I guess. Let's go."

Sam and Quil and Embry all smiled lightly, trying to reassure me that everything would work out. My mind was telling me that this would probably put Bella in a worse state than when Edward left, but I couldn't bring the rest of myself to care. I couldn't lie to Bella, which was all I would be doing if we went through with the wedding.

A/N: How did you like it so far? I really wanted to write this for a long time. I want three reviews before I update. Please? Give me suggestions, ideas, grammar help, but don't uselessly flame. It doesn't do any of us any good. Oh, and so the world knows, I like happy endings. Just a hint. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Embry and Quil and I walked into the room where Bella was getting ready. She had her dress on, and had a nervous look on her face.

"Uh, Bella, can we talk?" I asked softly.

Renee' glared, "Jacob Black, get out of this room! Its terrible luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding!" Bella smiled lightly and shook her head.

I sighed heavily. "Look, that's the thing. I don't think there will be a wedding…"

Renee looked ready to kill. "If you dare leave my daughter, I will hunt you down, Jacob."

Bella cleared her throat, "Mom, could you give us a minute?" Renee left the room. She looked like she was about to cry. "Why Jake? Did something happen? A Pack thing?" She looked worried.

I couldn't lie to her, so I told her everything. "Well Bella, you know how I told you about Imprinting? About how you have no choice? Bella, I have no choice."

Her tears started falling, and that tiny piece of my heart that was still hers shattered. "Who? What? Jake, no! You can't do this! You can't leave me… You promised, when… They… left, that you would never hurt me! Please Jake!" She was standing up and sobbing now, but even though I know I had broken her heart, I couldn't bring myself to comfort her.

"Bella, I don't actually know her name, but she has red hair with blue streaks… Its really long and curly, she's small… Looks around 19. Bells, I know I promised. But I don't have a choice."

"No! Jake! You can't do this! I love you!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have to go tell the people that there won't be a wedding.

I left Bella sobbing in the dressing room, with Quil, Sam and Embry close behind.

They re-entered the Chapel part of the church place, and Sam got up on the pedestal thing where the preacher stands. "Hello, people. I know you've all come for a wedding, but I regret to inform you all that this wedding can't happen. Do to inconsolable differences, the wedding is off. I'm really sorry, but you guys need to go home, the gifts you brought will be returned at the front…"

People began to file out of the Chapel, but SHE seemed to be hanging back a bit. She walked up and down the isle, saying hello to people, saying goodbye, making small talk.

When almost everyone else had left, she walked over to where we stood.

"Um… hi. I'm Emma. I was just wondering if we could talk for a minute?" She gave me a shy smile, and looked down at her shoes.

"Sure, sure, let's sit." I said quietly.

A/N: Am I awesome or what? I'm sick, but I still typed up this lovely chapter for you all! I have an idea, but I want to know what the general public thinks first. I was thinking that I could podt Jacob's story in what chapter, and then post Bella's story in the next. Like this one, I'd do in Bella's POV, show how she feels when Jake's saying they're done, you know? So how's that sound?


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

I'm sitting in this dressing room, waiting for the wedding to start. I can't believe I'm getting married! My parents where a little upset at first, but after a while(a really short while, in Charlie's case) they got used to it. My mom still wishes I would wait awhile, but I don't want to.

Jacob and I have been officially together for three years. I spent the first year after they left readjusting to being without them, which I don't think I could have done without Jake. He's been so great.

I'm so nervous. I hate wearing this dress, its beautiful, but I'll probably trip walking down the isle, or Charlie will, and pull me down with him.

Renee smiles at me in the mirror. She's doing something to my hair, and all I know is that it's taking a long time, and it hurts. She grins. "My little girl, getting married. He's so nice. Honey, I have a good feeling about this."

"Me too, Mom," I whisper.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Jake, Sam, Quil, and Embry burst into the room.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asks quietly.

"Jacob Black, get out of this room! Its terrible luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding!" Renee is so weird. She's got a ton of wedding superstitions, I guess she's just hoping that my marriage goes better than either of hers did. She and Phil divorced a year ago, because Phil cheated on her.

Jacob sighed. Oh God, what if something happened! "Mom, could you give us a minute?"

"Jacob Black, if you hurt my daughter, I'll hunt you down!" She looks really upset.

"Look, Bells, I don't think there will be a wedding…" He says quietly.

"Why Jake? Did something happen? A Pack thing?" I ask quickly. I hope no one's hurt.

He shifts uncomfortably, "Well Bella, you know how I told you about Imprinting? About how you have no choice? Bella, I have no choice."

Oh God, he's leaving me! He can't! He won't. He promised! I started crying, I always knew that this was too good to be true. I knew it would have to end sometime. But it can't! "Who? What? Jake, no! You can't do this! You can't leave me… You promised, when… They… left, that you would never hurt me! Please Jake!" I stood up, wanting to run into his warm arms, but I knew that he would offer no support, because he didn't love me anymore.

"Bella, I don't actually know her name, but she has red hair with blue streaks… Its really long and curly, she's small… Looks around 19. Bells, I know I promised. But I don't have a choice." He said quietly. What the Hell? He's leaving me for someone he doesn't even know! I started crying harder, and now I can't stop. I promised myself that I would never be broken again, but I am, and this time, there's no one to save me.

"No! Jake! You can't do this! I love you!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have to go tell the people that there won't be a wedding," he said gravely. My dad will try to kill him.

I sat down. I couldn't believe this. I…

I sat for a few minutes before Renee came back into the room. "Sweetie, what happened? Sam said that there wouldn't be a wedding?" She looked horribly upset.

I sniffed. "No, Mom, there won't be. We can't do this. We thought we were in love, but I guess we were wrong. I'm sorry you had to fly out here for nothing."

"Bella! I would fly out here any time! You're my daughter, I would do anything for you." She sat down beside me and put her arm around me. "Bella, do you want to talk about anything?"

I shook my head. I couldn't talk now.

"Mom, I think I should go outside. I don't feel so good." I ran from the room, and for once, I didn't trip. I got in my truck, still crying. I turned the key, and pulled away from the Church as quickly as I could.

I drove through the forest, toward a house I hadn't been to in four years. I almost smiled when I saw the large house. I realized that even though I did love Jake, would be okay without him. As long as I could find my angel.

A/N: So? I hate this chapter, but my opinion doesn't really matter, does it? Did you guys like it? Oh, and so every knows, Edward will return! You can't have a Twilight story without Edward! Bye guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob

"Ok... Alright... Sure." I tried to smile, but I was too nervous. I was about to have my first ever conversation with my soulmate! I felt like I was going to throw up, actually, but I was happy.

Emma smiled slightly up at me. She was about a foot shorter than me, so maybe... 5'6". She was maybe a little bit chubby around the middle, but no one could call her fat... "Good. I was just wondering... Um, ok, if this isn't too personal, why did you cancel the wedding? You looked really happy before you looked at me, and then, after you did, you, like, flipped out..." She smiled nervously.

Embry snorted. I heard him mutter, "Yeah, flipped out is right." Aperently, I had started sweating and breathing really hard and stuff just before we told Bella. I felt horrible about leaving Bella, but I had a feeling that she would be okay. I still hoped that she wouldn't turn into a vampire because of Edward, but... If it made her happy, than I was happy, and now I had Emma.

I sighed. "Yeah, well, that's hard to explain, but its not too personal..." I shook my head slightly, trying to figure out what to say. I couldn't really just say, ' i I'm a werewolf, and werewolves find their soulmates at really weird times, and I just happened to look at you, and I love you, and someday we're going to get married and I love you and I couldn't get married unless it was to you. /i ' Yeah, that would go over well. "I... well, I can't really explain it."

Emma nodded understandingly. "Alright. I just wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that you were looking at me really oddly..." She looked maybe a little disappointed, and I instantly felt awful...

"Well, it kind opf did have something to do with that, but I can't really explain now... But the second I figure it out, I'll tell you, I promise." I smiled reasurringly.

She nods, looking happier, but still biting her lip worriedly. She turns around, as if someone said her name, and just a second later, a woman's head appears in the door of the chapel. "Emma, dear, what are you doing? And will you please stop playing with that rediculous i thing /i ? We need to go, your father is waiting in the car."

The woman's head disappears, and Emma turns back around and grins at me. "I've gotta go." She pulls a pen out of her small black purse. She takes my large hand in her small one, and writes down a number. "Call me whenever you figure out what ever you need to figure out."

She turns to leave, but I stop her. "What was she talking about? 'Ridiculous thing?'"

Emma smirks. She lifts up her bangs to reveal a silver eebrow ring- stud thing. "She hates it. I like it though, so who cares. Bye." She smiled at me and then walks away.

"Bye..." I smile, and I'm sure I look like an idiot, and I can hear Quil and Embry's jokes about what an idiot I made of myself. I wish that Sam's wife, Emily, was hear to help me... She would be good at this 'how to talk to a girl' crap, because she is one, and I'm guessing she knows things...

b A/N: Hey world in general! I know I promised to update sooner, but with the big ice storms, and starting homeschooling, and being sick for a long time, I haven't had time... Gah. So, I'd like to know what you guys think, should I keep having a chapter for Jake, a chapter for Bella, and keep alternating, or should I combine them? Like have the first part of the chapter be about Jake, then the second half be about Bella and Edward? Does that sound good? Oh, and does anyone actually know what those eyebrow stud things are called? Cause I don't. I don't like those... they look kind of stupid, but Emma gets one anyway.

Olivia /b 


End file.
